


And in a night, everything changes

by needmesomepie



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Have a nice day, Like complete and utter trash, M/M, Meet the Family, coliver - Freeform, i just need to see my babies happy, i will however dig a hole and bury myself next to you, i'm not even sorry, i'm trash if you hadn't guessed, that come as a direct result of this fic, this is a disclaimer that i will not cover any funeral costs, this is fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a year ago, you told Connor Walsh that he would be panicking about taking a boy to meet his parents, but not just any boy...a <em>boyfriend</em>, he'd have probably booked you into the nearest psych ward himself. Yet, here he was, a year later, sitting on the sofa in his and said boyfriend's shared apartment, doing just that. Why had he told his mum? Why was he going to subject poor Oliver to the torture of his family? And why oh why did their opinions of Oliver matter so much to him? The poor man thought he was going crazy. It didn't even cross his mind once that it might be because he wants to spend forever with the man. </p><p>Who knew a year could change so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in a night, everything changes

"Maybe we shouldn't go."  
  
"Connor, you've been excited about this for months. Don't let the nerves get to you." Oliver replied as they sat on the sofa in their apartment.

Connor was freaking out, unnecessarily, as Oliver had kept reminding him, about his family's christmas party that he'd inited Oliver too, but nothing seemed to be getting through to his boyfriend.

"But what if they don't like you?"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Of course i like you, idiot."  
  
"Then that's enough for me. They can all hate me, detest me even, but as long as you like me, that's all i need."  
  
Connor whispered a response so quiet Oliver didn't catch it.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I want them to like you."  
  
Oliver barely caught it, but he did and the quiet admission sent tingles up his spine.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course! I want them to like the guy i'm with, afterall, i have no intentions of letting him go and a long time family fued wouldn't do the wedding any good."  
  
"Wedding?"  
  
Connor looked up, stunned, realising the truth behind what he had said. He felt his cheeks burning, the embarrasment rising from his neck to his cheeks in a firey red.  
  
"I..that wasn't...i didn't mean...it just ca-"  
  
Connor's rambles were cut off by the familiar sensation of Oliver's lips on his. The kiss was short, but the passion was undeniable.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're all flustered and rambling and embarrassed and it's cute and i can't control myself when you're doing that."  
  
"Sorry...it's just, i didn't mean what i said like that. We've only been together for a year, it's way too soon to make decisions like that and i'm sorry, it just came out, it was an accident and i'm an idiot and i'm rambling again so i'm just going to kiss you to shut myself up."  
  
And he did. Except this time they ended with considerably less clothing than they had before.

 

~

  
  
"No. I can't do this."  
  
"We're at the door, i've rung the bell. There's no turning back now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Uh uh, no buts. I want to meet the wonderful people who are responsible for bringing you into the world."  
  
"You know it's a lot more than just my parents in there right?"  
  
"Yes you numpty, you've told me the guest list about 100 times!" Oliver added with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay i'm sorry!" He raised his hands in defeat, a knowing smile on his face. "I just want them to like you is all."  
  
"And they will. Stop worrying! Have they reacted badly to someone before or something?"  
  
"Well...um...they've never..."  
  
Oliver stared at Connor in shock as the realisation filled his mind.  
  
"You've never...i'm the first they've met?"  
  
Connor shrugged.

"I never thought they needed to meet anyone else."  
  
Oliver's smile grew impossibly wide and he flung himself at Connor, lips meeting in a familiar fashion.  
  
"Oh and one more thing.." Connor spoke as they broke apart.  
  
"...I apologise if my mother starts talking suits, cakes, flowers and...and baby clothes..."  
  
"Why would she-"  
  
Just then the door flew open, revealing an older woman with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Boys!"  
  
"Hey mum. This is Oliver. Oliver, my mother."  
  
Connor spoke as he introduced the two. Oliver held out his hand to shake but was met with a bone crunching hug.  
  
"Okay, okay! Let the guy breathe!"  
  
"Ah yes, sorry love. Well come on in then, don't want you standing in the cold all day now do we."  
  
They both chuckled and followed the very exciteable woman inside.  
  
When Oliver looked around he saw smiles, heard laughter and witnessed lives being lived. He couldn't help but smile and Connor, unbeknown to anyone else, was mentally taking pictures of that smile because there was nothing quite as beautiful to him as that, and he was afraid that one day he'd do something so bad that Oliver wouldn't forgive him, and he'd never see it again.  
  
All of a sudden, two children ran at Connor and clung onto him as tight as can be.  
  
"Hello you little monkeys!"  
  
"Hello uncle Connor!" They giggled back.  
  
"Have you been good or is santa going to go straight past your house this year?"  
  
"Of course we've been good!"  
  
"We're never bad!" They chorused, mischeif written entirely across their faces.  
  
"See, i don't think i believe you and i think that mr christmas monster is going to have to catch you now!" He added with an 'evil' laugh as he started to chase the two running children, two spoons poking out of his mouth. 

Oliver watched in awe as they laughed back at Connor, thouroughly enjoying watching his beautiful boyfriend play games with his nephews.  
  
"Good with them, isn't he?"  
  
Oliver jumped at the sudden company, completely taken by the quite frankly _adorable_ scene happening infront of him.  
  
The lady that had joined him laughed.  
  
"Sorry to frighten you, i'm Gemma, Connor's sister and you must be the famous Oliver?"  
  
"Famous?"  
  
"Well, Connor doesn't shut up about you. It's all Oliver this, Oliver that. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"All good i hope." Oliver joked.  
  
"I don't think you could do a bad thing in his eyes."  
  
Oliver's breath caught in his throat. Surely she was lying, why would Connor ever think that highly of someone like him? To be completely honest, he was suprised Connor was still with him after all this time. He was just the nerdy, ugly, IT guy, not worthy by any means of someone like Connor. 

"Hello? Earth to Oliver?"  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, sorry." He replied as Gemma waved a hand infront of his face.  
  
"Thought i'd lost you for a minute there and i don't think Connor would ever forgive me for that!"  
  
"Forgive you for what?" Connor asked as he walked over, nephews still trailing at his ankles. He looked at Oliver's slightly dazed but thoughtful expression and wondered what the heck he'd missed.  
  
"Sheesh Gemma, i leave you with him for 5 minutes and you've already made him crazy!" He spoke with a smile.  
  
"See, told you he wouldn't forgive me." Gemma whispered in Oliver's direction, gaining a small smile in response. Connor noticed Oliver still wasn't quite back in the room and leant down to the kids height.  
  
"You better take your mum away from the christmas monster or he'll take all of your presents away!" Connor added with a playful growl. Gemma, thankfully getting the hint, ran with the kids to the next room leaving Connor to take Oliver into the hallway.  
  
"Hey, what's u-" But Connor's words were swallowed by Oliver's lips. The kiss was only brief and as they broke away, Connor looked at Oliver expecting an explanation.  
  
"What? I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend now?"  
  
"When you're acting like that, yeah!" They giggled.  
  
"It was just something your sister said.." the look of horror on Connor's face sent Oliver into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"That i couldn't do anything bad in your eyes."  
  
Connor looked shocked, obviously not expecting that to be the answer. He wasn't wrong though, to Connor, Oliver was the sun that beat down, making the world a better place, the stars that lit up the night sky and the oxygen he breathed, keeping him alive. He was everything. Connor didn't realise he was deep in thought until Oliver's words brought him back.  
  
"-i mean it can't be true because i'm me and you're you. I'm nothing compared to you and i'm suprised that you're still prepared to be with me and-"  
  
But Connor cut him off with a kiss, short like the last but with a deep passion creeping in. They broke apart and Oliver looked shocked and Connor spoke up.  
  
"Right number one, i don't need to be 'prepared' to be with you, i want to. Two, you are amazing and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Three, if we're really doing this, you're so much better than i am. You're the better person of us both, you're worth so much more and are everything i don't deserve. Don't you ever, ever, _ever_ think that i don't want to be with you. There is nothing in this world that i want more or am more sure about than being with you. You're the best part of my day, the only part i look forward to and the only part worth living. Oliver Hampton, i love you with all of my heart and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. Never, ever forget that." Connor finished and noticed the stray tear running down his boyfriend's cheek. He brought his hand up to Oliver's cheek and brushed the tear away with his thumb. They looked into eachothers eyes, no passion, no lust, just love, layers and layers of the love they shared for eachother prominent in their eyes. They kissed, slow, careful and loving, hands on cheeks and arms around necks. After a few minutes they broke apart, smiling and Connor slowly broke into a mischevious grin.  
  
"All of that self doubt can't be the reason behind the passion in that first kiss."

He whispered into Oliver's ear. Oliver smiled, totally willing to play this game.  
  
"No, that was seeing you with your nephews. It was kind of cute." Oliver smiled at the slight faulter of shock in Connor's otherwise mischeivious expression.  
  
They gradually made eye contact again and Connor brought his hand to Oliver's cheek, kissing him slow but with firey passion. They almost forgot they were in a house full of people until Connor's mothers voice filled their ears.  
  
"Come on boys, dinner!"  
  
They looked up to see her leaning against the doorway, a wide grin that could almost rival the young couples own, plastered across her face and they began wondering just how long she'd really been standing there.

 

~

 

It was half way through dinner when Oliver realised what Connor had meant. The table had gone silent, everyone knew what was coming, everyone except him and he choked on the piece of turkey he was eating.  
  
"So, when are you going to get down on one knee then?"  
  
That was the question that had sent the room into silence. The question that had Connor looking at him with apologetic eyes and had Gemma snickering to herself in the corner.  
  
"Mum-" Connor had tried to help, only to be interrupted by the very person the question was aimed at.  
  
"I asked your man here a question, let him answer!"  
  
Connor looked at Oliver, the word sorry forming on his lips without making a sound. Oliver took a swig of wine before attempting to answer.  
  
"I...we've only been dating for a year Mrs Walsh. As much as i do love your son, i was planning on leaving it a bit longer than that."  
  
"So you are planning it?"  
  
"Oh my god mum, sto-"  
  
"It's been considered, yes." He cut Connor off, leaving the younger of the two speechless at the admission.  
  
"If you're referring to yesterday...i told you it was an accident!"  
  
"I'm not talking about that, promise."  
  
The rest of the table sat in wonder at what they were talking about. Connor, knowing his family, knew they would want an explanation, which would leave him with years of teasing once he told them, which is exactly why he didn't give them one. He did however give his boyfriend a look that said something along the lines of 'you've got some explaining to do and then, then i'm going to punish you'.

  
  
After pudding was done, Connor excused Oliver and himself from the table and took them outside into the freezing cold air.  
  
"You better start talking." Connor said, boldly but with a hint of seduction a few layers below.  
  
"About what?" Oliver played along.  
  
"You're little admission over dinner."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"It was just to get your mother off my back."  
  
"That's not what your eyes were saying."

After a few seconds of staring into eachothers eyes, Oliver gave in.

"I'll tell you, but you'll have to stop playing this little game."  
  
"What little game?"  
  
"You know, the one where you tease me, try to get me to say something hot and then lure me to bed."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." They looked at eachother and laughed.  
  
"Okay, seriously though, what did you mean 'it's been considered'?"  
  
"Exactly that. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, marriage is just a card of the future that we may decide to play." He looked away, slightly embarrassed at what he was admitting.  
  
"Is that the only card?" Connor whispered into Oliver's ear a couple of minutes later, sending chills down his spine. After a moment, he began to wonder exactly when Connor had even become that close.  
  
"Possibly not."  
  
"No huh? Which other one is it then? We've already moved in together so it can't be that. You've met my family so not that either. Hmmm, what ever else could it be?" The seductive whispers continued. Oliver knew Connor knew what he was implying, and he knew that Connor knew he knew, yet he played along anyway.  
  
"Come on, say it. You know you want to." Oliver could feel Connor's breathe on his neck now and he gave in.  
  
"Kids."  
  
"What was that?" Oliver knew Connor had heard it but it was out there now, nothing to be ashamed of.  
  
"Kids. Me and you, with kids."  
  
Although Connor wouldn't admit it, when Oliver had said that 4 letter word his heart had swelled in his chest and butterflies had awoken in his stomach. All of a sudden, his previously seductive nature was gone, replaced by a loving tone.  
  
"Two."  
  
"What?" Oliver replied, suprised he wasn't being rejected.  
  
"Two kids. Both girls."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"If you are."  
  
"Deadly."  
  
Their conversation ended, smiles gradually forming on their faces. Slowly, Connor bought his palm to Oliver's cheek, Oliver's reaching his hips. He looked into his eyes and spoke.  
  
"I love you, Oliver Hampton. More than i thought it possible to love anything. You're amazing." He kissed his cheek. "You're beautiful." Lips met his temple. "You're kind." His forehead. "Perfect." The tip of his nose. "Everything i ever dreamed of and more." Lips finally met lips.  
  
They stood in the garden under the light of the moon kissing, lips filled with love, heart full of fondness. As they kissed, snow started to fall around them. Call it poetic, cliché and the like. But this was a simple story of two boys, afraid to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was fluffy  
> And that i was trash 
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so i might make this into a series with a collection of one shots that sort of follow eachother, but wouldn't matter if you read them individually but idk yet. Tbh it's highly likely because i'm 100% coliver trash and who doesn't want cute, fluffy (and probably angsty because it's me) fanfic???
> 
>  
> 
> (Also i know that canon Connor has a niece and nephew but just bare with me)


End file.
